Alone in the World
by Leeroy Kaguya
Summary: Naruto was in the orphanage, he forms a special bond with one of the nurses there, but what happens when that bond is severed?  Warning: Indirect mentioning of rape.


This is my first submission ever O_O

Gimme a chance, i'll give this my all :)

This'll be a one-shot story.

Five years old Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage, one of the nurses took him by the collar and threw him out of the front door, she had tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you kill all those people? Why do you disguise yourself as a boy? Is it to crush more hearts? More families? More bonds?" She spoke with such a fragile voice, such grace in her words, but sorrow was wrapped around them like a dark blanket of sadness. It was as if time itself stopped, only the two of them were still moving, the rain stopped pouring, the people stopped staring, but the tears the tears kept falling.

He couldn't take it, he couldn't comprehend it, she had been so nice to him, she had given him food and had comforted him when the other kids had called him a bastard, son of a whore they yelled. Naruto just wanted friends, he just wanted warmth, and he needed nothing more than a bond to hold onto. Why did they scorch him? Why did they hate him? He hadn't done anything to anger them, he was just five year old, the things they did, the things they said, it was all too much.

But she, she had been different, she had smiled to him, she had been the first one to smile at him for so long, she had been the only thing he had been able to cling onto. The steady sound of her heartbeat, the times where she had held him to her chest and comforted him, was one of his only happy memories. The nights where the nightmares had haunted him, she had told him stories to make him fall asleep, she had even taken him into her lap once and nuzzled his hair, telling him that everything would be okay. He had been happy, he had loved her more than anything in the world, she had been like the family he'd never had, and now she hated him like all the others.

He'd seen the glares she got for "sympathizing with the Demon child", but he didn't think they mattered that much, he was sure that her friends and family wouldn't care, why would they? Surely they knew that he hadn't killed anyone, didn't they? Surely they would still accept her, if nothing else, surely they wouldn't hurt her? He had been wrong, sorrow makes people do things they never thought they would be able to do.

She had been walking home one night, a warm autumn night, she had seen their shadows, their faces, and the insane look in their eyes, she had smelled their breath, it smelled like cheap sake and lots of it. She had tried to run, but they were larger older and stronger than her, the chase had been short, and soon she found herself pinned against a wall. The men screamed at her, they spat at her, they hit her, and they did so many unforgiveable things to her, things that would scar her forever. She had cried, she had begged, she had screamed, but they wouldn't listen, they just continued. Soon she was all out of tears, there was nothing left in her, all resistance was gone. They had taken a large part of her very soul and ripped it apart.

Her broken form was lying in the rain, her eyes was staring into the night. She could still feel them, she could still hear them, again and again, an evil cycle that never seemed to stop. Her broken form was found at dawn; her nice white nurse uniform was ripped apart and discarded into a corner of the alley. Her body was abused so many times, so many scars both physically and mentally. She had only been 15 at the time.

she didn't hate Naruto for what he held, she had been weary at first, all the adults told her to stay away from him, and of course she did so, he was the demon child after all. But one day, she had seen him sitting alone in the orphanage's garden on a small bench, just looking into the ground, the sun kissed his blonde hair, and the blue sky made the tears streaming from his face look even more misplaced then they already were. He should be happy, he should be playing with kids his age, but he wasn't, he couldn't even watch the others play, they would chase him away and call him demon again. They would just add another wound to his already broken spirit. The boy didn't have the strength to fight back anymore, at first he had been just as cocky as those who picked on him. But over time, the hyperactive little kid they knew disappeared, and turned into the little empty child that sat on the bench in front of her.

She had slowly gotten closer to him, she had gotten to know him, she had given him and herself something real to hold onto, they were like brother and sister. The night she had been assaulted, she had been on her way home to beg her parents to adopt Naruto, to help giving him the family he had always deserved. After that night she changed, she slowly drifted further and further away from Naruto, he tried his best to hold on, to make everything go back to the way it was, but she knew it would never be the same.

She hadn't told him about the assault, he didn't need another burden on his consciousness, but she couldn't bear to be close to him any longer. As she drifted away from Naruto, her heart bled, it twisted in pain and sorrow, and that was all she could take, she was send on vacation a few days later to relieve her of the stress.

For Naruto, those weeks were the worst in his whole life, his whole soul and heart rested in her hands, if she left, she would take his heart with her. He waited for her to return, he waited for so long. The others still beat him when they had the chance, they laughed at him, they yelled at him. But he could take the physical pain, the damage to his body would always heal, but the damage to his heart would always leave a scar.

She had come back at October 10th, the worst day of all, she had changed, he just wanted his friend back, he just wanted this one bond to last, just this once. Naruto had prayed to Kami that she would come back to the orphanage, and that everything would be as it was before. But she hadn't even spared him a glance; she had stared blankly into nothingness. Then out of nowhere she grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the orphanage.

There he was, so pathetic in the rain, his heart and soul fractured, shattered into a thousand pieces, pieces that would never fit together. The words she spoke cut like a knife into his soul, he just couldn't bear it, nothing was true, who was he to steal bonds form others? He was just a demon. Naruto grabbed his head with both of his little hands and screamed, he screamed as loudly he could, his voice sat time in motion, his sorrow was dripping of the scream like poison, his loneliness was painted onto the sound, onto his face and onto his entire body, he was truly alone in the world, and no one could hear him scream.

AN: I don't have much to say, this is my first real fanfic i've ever written. Tell me what you see _


End file.
